


Across Galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, The First Order Sucks, Time Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren is hearing things. Not exactly voices, but music.Irritating, vexing music that he has never heard before.He is being driven to the brink of insanity by someone, somewhere. And when he finds them, he's going to kill them.OrKylo Ren has a soulmate who has no idea he exists and the music you are listening to is echoing in Kylo's head.





	1. Chapter 1

_I said I like it like that_

  
_I said I like it like that_

  
_I said I like it like that_

  
_I said I-_

  
The sound of a lightsaber striking the wall could be heard from down the hall and through closed doors. It was no surprise to anyone that Kylo Ren was having a fit, throwing a fit.

  
He had reacted in anger and swung his lightsaber against the wall, over and over. The sparks that flew as the lightsaber met the wall was hardly a concern of his.

  
What was his concern was the irritating song that was echoing in his head, over and over. Why was he hearing the ear bleeding music vibrating in his skull?

  
“Commander Ren?” He grit his teeth through his mask, his leather covered hand was clenched around the hilt of his lightsaber.

  
It was the third time it happened. The third time he has heard music in his head, annoying, irritating music he had never heard before.

  
It was vexing, making the man who was already walking a thin line with his boiling rage, lose his cool for the 4th time that week.

  
“Is everything okay?” he shut his lightsaber off and shoved it into its holster before he turned, his eyes burning through his mask.

  
The lieutenant who stood behind him, the poor soul who would feel his powers as he expended his anger.

  
All it took was Kylo raising his hand, and then the lieutenant flew toward Kylo, his throat being squeezed in his powerful hand.

  
“What do you want?” as Kylo seethed at the man, he was momentarily distracted by another song reverberating in his skull.

  
_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

  
_Wait a minute let me take you there_

  
With a quick clench if his hand, the lieutenant’s throat was crushed, and Kylo dropped his body at his feet.

  
He stepped over the lifeless corpse, his nails digging into his palms, his teeth grinding in his tightly closed mouth.

  
The music, the irritating and vexing music, which had only appeared a week ago, was driving him to the brink of insanity. 

And when he found who was responsible, he would kill them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The very first time Kylo Ren heard the incessant music fill and echo in his mind, he was in the middle of deep meditation.

  
He was sitting in the middle of his meditation room, the only light being single candles scattered around the room, their flames creating a soft glow.

  
He sat on. The floor with his hands resting on his knee caps, legs crossed. He skipped the mask, he took off his cowl and cape, choosing to wear nothing but a black tunic and black pants.

  
He was focused, he was as calm as he could be while he felt the dark side of the force flowing through him.

  
_Hello darkness, my old friend_   
_I've come to talk with you again_   
_Because a vision softly creeping_   
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_   
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_   
_Still remains_   
_Within the sound of silence_

  
Kylo shifted his position, slowly opening his eyes, glancing around the room with furrowed brows. The sound, the voice singing, the melody playing in his mind was nothing he had ever heard of before.

  
He shook his head and cleared his throat, refocusing on his meditation. He put a mental wall up, ending the incessant music, allowing himself to focus back on what he was attempting to do.

  
Just as he had settled again into meditation, he heard the same same voice, the same melody, only different words were spoken.

  
_ols" said I, "You do not know_   
_Silence like a cancer grows_   
_Hear my words that I might teach you_   
_Take my arms that I might reach you"_   
_But my words like silent raindrops fell_   
_And echoed in the wells of silence_

  
He tried again and again to block out the music, with each passing moment that he as unable to, his rage grew like wildfire until it was no longer controllable.

  
He stood in a rush, reaching for his lightsaber as he stood. In the next moment, his lightsaber was glowing with intense power and heat, the ability to cut someone clean in two.

  
“I swear to the Maker-" the music was back.

  
_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets_   
_Are written on the subway walls_   
_And tenement halls"_   
_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

  
He swung his lightsaber with anger, the blade cutting through the tapestry hanging at the front of the room, the ends singed.

  
That wasn't enough for Kylo, who ha felt such blinding, boiling rage. He swung his lightsaber over and over, striking everything in view until the music was over.

  
When he had finally destroyed everything in his path, when he had finally released his unkempt rage, he returned his lightsaber to his belt.

  
He did a slow circle, taking in every inch of damage he had done. The tapestries he had cut in two were laying in a heap on the ground, the ends singed, the wall had deep cuts created by him slashing his powerful weapon against the wall, burn marks spreading from the cuts like vines on a wall.

  
He raised his hand, the door flying open as he stormed out of this meditation room, the door slamming behind him.

  
With each thunderous footstep he took, he felt his irritation at being so easily affected by someone or something forcing their way into his mind. The mind numbing music that reverberated in his skull was only fueling his already short temper.

  
He had no patience for this, not today. Just as he no patience for General Hux and his incessant need to try and prove his worth to Snoke, prove he was a better man than Kylo.

  
The last thing Kylo needed was someone screwing with him, someone who had enough abilities to fill his head with vexing music.

  
It was more than just a nuisance, it was disorienting. He was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Commander of the First Order.

  
No one he had met, to this date, could get into his head the way this…music had. Whoever was behind it, behind the melody and singing that was vibrating in his mind was either a powerful force user, or Kylo had finally slipped into the suffocating embrace of insanity.

  
\--

  
“Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better.” One of your favourite Beatles song filtered through the old jukebox that stood against the far wall of the old diner you worked at.

  
The song, that was one of your favorites, was being sung under your breath as you cleaned and cleared tables after a mid-day rush. It was just after 1, and between the dead end job that hardly paid enough to cover your rent, car payment and food, and the pouring rain, the song playing through the jukebox didn’t quite match your mood.

  
But you sung it anyway.

  
“And anytime you feel the pain. Hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool. Who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder. Na-na-na, na, na. Na-na-na, na.” you lift your plastic container full of used dishes, cups and cutlery, sitting out on your hip.

  
You carried it into the kitchen in the back, setting it on the metal counter. As it left your hands, you sighed and leaned back against the sink, your hands gripping the edge.

  
You could hear the slow drip of water falling from the faucet that never seemed to stop. The melody of ‘Hey Jude' was slowly tapering off, and almost immediately after, the addictive melody of ‘Dancing Queen’ would start.

  
You knew exactly what song would start playing from the moment the diner opened to the moment it closed. All the classics, all the oldies. Nothing past 1997 was played in the diner, and as such, your head was filled to the brim, during your shift, with the old school songs everyone was obsessed with.

  
And at night, after you returned to your tiny apartment, you cranked the new stuff. It wasn’t as if you hated the oldies, but the owner of the diner was very particular about which old songs he played and in what order.

  
Anything by the Beatles was welcomed, as well as anything by Queen. He hated most things by The Beach Boys and could only stand half of the things Elvis sung.

  
In the end it seemed like the same 100 songs played over and over, the same 100 songs stuck in hour head mashed together with the music you listener to after work, and your head was constantly stirring and full of music.

  
“Y/N, go home sweetie. You’re not even supposed to be here today. It’ll be slow the rest of the day.” Your manager slipped into the kitchen on the way to the back office, stopping to address you with a warm smile.

  
“You sure?” You pushed yourself to stand right up, hands shoved into the pockets of your dress uniform.

  
“Take the rest of your day off, off.” You thanked your manager, slipped into the back to grab your keys and your bag.

  
As you were slipping back out the front, you heard the slow melody of a Beatles song playing. You hummed along as Here, There And Everywhere was playing through the juke box, the sweet and soft melody making this song your second favorite Beatles song.

  
“I want her everywhere. And if she's beside me I know I need never care. But to love her is to need her everywhere. Knowing that love is to share. Each one believing that love never dies. Watching their eyes and hoping I'm always there.” You barely sung the words along with the music, shivering as you stepped out into the chilly fall air.

  
“I will be there. And everywhere. Here, there and everywhere.” The music echoed in your head, loud and clear, humming the rest of the song while walking down the sidewalk to your apartment.


End file.
